The specific objectives of the Clinical Research Support Services (CRSS) Core are: [unreadable] To increase the quality and quantity of investigator-initiated clinical trials and facilitate the translational research efforts of the Cancer Center by providing assistance in protocol development, implementation and data capture. [unreadable] To increase the quality and quantity of grants and protocols in population research of the Cancer Center by providing assistance in study design, development of survey tools and recruitment. [unreadable] To provide a central core of personnel with expertise in all types of clinical trials management: regulatory;compliance, medical editing, and data management for investigator-initiated clinical intervention trials in cancer prevention, early detection and treatment and observational or epidemiology research relevant to cancer. [unreadable] To train and educate clinical research coordinators (data managers and nurses) in clinical intervention trials. [unreadable] To train and educate data managers and staff who conduct population-based research. [unreadable] To perform internal audits for data and safety monitoring. [unreadable] To increase the participation of subjects in clinical trials, with emphasis on diversity. [unreadable] -To provide a web-based protocol/data management system for all types of studies. [unreadable] To provide the infrastructure for the reporting requirements designated by the NCI. The Clinical Research Support Services Core serves four UCSF campuses: the in-patient and out-patient facilities at Mt. Zion and Parnassus, San Francisco General Hospital and San Francisco Veterans Administration Medical Center.